1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closure assemblies for movable roofs of vehicles.
2. Background Art
DE 10 2004 046 098 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,201) describes a closure assembly for a movable roof of a vehicle. The closure assembly acts between the roof and the vehicle windshield frame and includes a slide linkage-controlled locking hook. The locking hook may move between closed and opened positions via a guide device. The locking hook cooperates with a hook guide in mechanical linkage with a motorized gearing assembly.
DE 100 00 002 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,560) describes a locking assembly for a movable roof of a vehicle. The locking assembly includes a locking hook that is movably mounted on a portion of the roof. The locking hook may be affixed to a cowl of the vehicle in a locking engagement using a drive device. The locking hook is movable in a swivel-displacement motion relative to a guide part of the roof portion in order to locked the roof closed. The guide part is in guiding engagement with a guide track of the locking hook.
DE 101 24 937 C1 describes a locking assembly for a movable roof of a vehicle. The locking assembly includes a locking hook which may be locked to a counter-bearing fixed to the vehicle. A rocker arm containing a drive slide element and an output slide element is pivotably supported on a front frame section of the roof.